Black Cloud Rising
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: It comes from a long way off, far past the horizons. The cloud, that is, the black one that has overtaken the sky and Equestria and Celestia's heart, and Luna fears that it will soon over take her as well. So she tries and she pleads and she begs and she fights, because this is her land now and she will not go down without a battle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all! this story is somewhat of a prequel to Unrefusable Offer, though you don't have to read either one to understand the other. The events just take place in the same world, following the same sort of theme.

Anywho, I'm ridiculously proud of this first chapter and would love to hear what you think about it!

* * *

"It's spreading, sister," says Luna, softly. She steps close to the white alicorn, following Celestia's gaze.

She can see the sun rising in the far distance, raised by her elder sisters love and will and pure magical power. Beyond that though, she sees the way that the night sky moves, spreading downwards and trying to choke out the dawn.

It is not Luna's doing. It is not even night. Merely looks that way, seems that way, is cold and covers everything that it touches in shadow.

Luna does not like it, because she does not know what it is.

Celestia does not like it because she knows exactly what it is doing.

"I know, Luna. I'm trying to stop it, even as we speak," assures Celestia, and she strains as she brings in the morning light.

-x-x-x-

It has not reached the lands of her ponies, that strange, moving shadow. It is still on the furthest stretch of fertilized land, where the Antelope herds run free and brave and strong.

They do not speak of the troubles hitting their home.

Then again, muses Celestia, they do not speak much at all.

She steps out of her room and onto the adjacent balcony, taking in the strong kingdom that she calls her own. They are just small specks on a green and blue background, but they thrive and each one has a story, a name, a place in the world.

Celestia prides herself on the fact that she knows each and every one. For each and every one, she silently fights her own battle.

-x-x-x-

"Sister?" questions Luna, pausing just outside of her elder sisters bedroom.

For a long moment, there is no answer. Then Celestia's voice rings out, steady and gentle, and welcomes her inside.

Luna listens, pads into the room, and the sight scares her. Celestia is still standing out on her balcony, eyes towards the sky, back to the rest of the world. "Sister...the guards are starting to worry. This is a very long dawn."

"I'm trying, Luna," assures Celestia, and she doesn't sound strained. Just a little upset, a little annoyed, a little more unsettled then usual.

Luna narrows her eyes, moving to join the white alicorn beside the window. She can see the same sights there as her sister - green lands and blue skies and a creeping darkness that is spreading over it all, fighting with the rising beams of sunlight.

Fighting.

Struggling.

Twisting.

Pushing it back, back, back into the night that shouldn't have been there.

"What's happening, Celestia?" breaths Luna.

"From light comes shadows, Luna, and my powers are waning. There is something coming towards Equestria and it is coming fast. I won't be able to hold it for long," says Celestia, and with that last word the new day bursts forth and she gives a long sigh, a heavy sigh, a worn sigh.

Beside her, Luna can do nothing but stare, wide eyed, and hope that Celestia does not mean what she thinks.

The days pass by and they pass slowly and quickly and sometimes not at all. Luna must set the sun more often then not, and watches through worried eyes as Celestia struggles to raise it each morn.

All the while, the shadows grow closer, more defined.

Sometimes, Luna looks into them and swears that she sees faces.

Sometimes, Luna looks into them and swears that she sees claws.

Sometimes, Luna looks into them and swears that she sees the complete destruction of Equestria, and her elder sister along with it.

It is in those moments that Luna is truly afraid. She does not know what her sister meant before, does not know what is coming into her should-be-peaceful land, but she does know one thing.

If Celestia cannot stop it, then she will not be able too either.

As the days pass by, Celestia retreats into her room for longer expanses of time. For her part, Luna retreats as well. Not into her room, but into the library, where she surrounds herself by the books and tomes and scrolls.

She stays there far into the night, pouring over the faded texts until her eyes begin to ache and the words blurr together. More than once, she is woken up by an irate guard after falling asleep at the table, her face pressed against the pages.

Tonight is no different, and the pegasus guard looks at her through narrowed eyes.

"Princess Luna," he says, clearly annoyed. "This cannot keep happening. It is not safe for you to be in here at night. Not under current circumstances."

Luna blinks up at him sleepily, and wonders if she should argue. It works sometimes, and she can convince them to stay with her, because she is trying to solve the problem, after all.

That night though, she is just too tired. There are so many books and none seem to hold the answer that Luna is seeking, and so she just nods and stands up. A book falls to the floor, pages spread, and she leaves it there.

The guard looks surprised. He doesn't say anything though, just ushers her out of the dimly lit library and into the too-black hall.

"Princess Luna." The guards voice echoes through the library, and it is the same one that always seems to be fetching her lately. White coat and grey mane and steely eyes, ones that bore into Luna, judging her for all that she does.

Luna frowns at him and sits up a little straighter. "What is it, Silver Lining?"

"You have been in here far too long," says Silver Lining, and his voice is just as judging as his eyes.

"I'm busy, and you know that!" snaps Luna, and she is getting tired of this. Of constantly being interrupted while she searches for a cure, a weapon, anything that could explain to her what those shadows are.

Silver Lining's expression doesn't change. "It's noon and Princess Celestia has not risen the sun yet. Ponies are beginning to worry."

The 'as they should' is not added. Not verbally, at least. Luna knows it's there though, and she has to try hard not to sneer at the pegasus guard. Instead, she stands up, lets the book she had been reading close, and nods.

"Tell them that it's simply me practicing my magic, and I wasn't able to raise the sun on my own." The words are bitter on Luna's tongue, admitting a defeat that wasn't really there.

She is supposed to be the next ruler, after all.

Has a lot to make up for.

Knows they will judge her.

Doesn't change her mind though, and just heads towards her sister's chambers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Days turn into weeks turn into a month, and Luna finds herself back out on the balcony where she first spotted the dark shadows. They are closer now, much closer, and there is no white alicorn for her to gain comfort from.

Celestia does not leave her room any more. Doesn't raise the sun either, and Luna finds herself exhausted all the time.

Her magic reservoirs are still small, and the task of ruling over both the moon and the sun is difficult for her. More so because she still spends her free time in the library - which has turned up no results, and there are only so many more books that could hold information on the subject.

Behind her, a unicorn guard clears his throat.

Luna doesn't turn around. "What is it?"

"The antelope elder seeks council with you, Princess Luna. She says she will not leave until she speaks to you." answers the guard - and Luna thinks his name may be Sunbeam, but she isn't completely certain.

Their names always escape her, and she wracks her mind on the matter the entire way down the hall.

-x-x-x-x-

The antelope herd is a proud race. They speak little with the other herds, and live in a land that is far, far away. They don't have a Royal Family or a Chief, but listen to the words of the oldest antelope at the time, because age is a virtue in their tribe.

Standing before Luna is that elder, a once beautiful doe. Her name is Cloud That Races Hawk, and her eyes are sharp and small and black. Her gaze is one that garners respect, because it is clear that she has seen and done many, many things in the course of her life.

The rest of Cloud, however, is what holds Luna's attention. The antelope is gaunt, pelt pulled tight against skin and each rib visible. Her face is hollow and her eyes sunken in, even as they flick from guard to guard.

Luna almost doesn't remember to bow, she is so caught up in taking in the horrid scars that litter the doe's body. "Cloud That Races Hawk. It is an honor to have you visit our kingdom."

"Honor does not bring me here. Nightmares do - and you must know those better than any," says Cloud, and she speaks with that strange lilt that all antelope do. "I come not for help. I come to warn."

"Warn?" It takes a moment for Luna to figure out what Cloud is talking about, and then she remembers how the shadows creeped towards the Far Lands, into them, devoured them all. "Can you tell me something about the clouds? What are they doing?"

"No," hisses Cloud, and for a brief moment there is a wild look in her eyes. A look of prey that is being hunted and knows there is no where left to hide. Then she shakes her head and repeats herself, louder this time. "There are no words in my tongue or in yours to talk about them. Just know that the black clouds bring Death. My people have seen Death and most did not beat it. It chases us now."

Luna's tired mind races to keep up with Cloud, who speaks with sharp, fast words that really don't make sense to her. When she says as much, the doe just gives a tired shake of her head.

"The black cloud chases us. It chases you. It chases us all, and Death travels with it. My family is dead and the few bucks and does who are left are injured. Tired. Hungry." Cloud That Races Hawk shakes her head. "We cannot stop though. Not here. Not further. You should run also, pony."

And for the briefest of seconds, with that last word, Luna sees it. Black shadows invade the sky, and confused antelope look up. There are claws and screams and the roar of something unnatural, and those faces in the mist take on heads, take on bodies, take up arms.

She watches through Cloud's eyes as the antelope herd is attacked. One by one, their fighters fall to the ground. One by one, their children are slaughtered. One by one, they ignore the elder's pleas to retreat, instead sharpening their antlers on rocks and then charging

falling

screaming

dying

until Cloud That Races Hawk is one of the only survivors left, her antler shorn and her white fur stained with blood.

Then Luna blinks and the vision is gone, Cloud vanishing back into the city with it.

-x-x-x-

Luna cannot sleep that night. Even though her body is exhausted, she cannot get Cloud That Races Hawk's words from her mind. Over and over they echo, as she tries to piece them together like parts of an ill-fitting puzzle.

Her hooves carry her from her room to the library, and Silver Lining is already standing in there, by the table that she has set up as hers.

"Princess," his voice is deep, troubled, and those dark eyes bore into her like never before. "You cannot go much longer without rest. Even I can see the toll that it's taking on you."

Shaking her head, Luna trudges over to one of the nearby shelves. "I can't stop, not yet. That old antelope had to have some reason for stopping by, there had to be something she said that was important!"

But there are too many words and too many possibilities and the library is much too big for one lone mare to try and go through on her own. After a moment of staring forlornly at the shelf before her Luna turns large, tired eyes onto Silver Lining.

"Will you help me look?" she asks, and it's a strange thing. To ask and not command. Somehow though, with him, it seems right.

He is loyal, after all, in a way that most others aren't.

Silver Lining is only silent for a moment before nodding, dropping into a deep and formal bow. "I would be honoured too."

-x-x-x-

It is late into the night before they find anything, or maybe it's late into the morning.

Luna isn't sure anymore. Just knows that she is tired and her vision is beginning to blurr but Silver Lining looks so proud when he holds up that book. It is lined in dark green leather and latched shut with rusted gold, near illegible words inscribed into its cover.

_Legend_, it says, and nothing more than that.

All the same, Luna's heart skips a beat. She can feel a deep connection to this book. Like it's calling out to her, offering help and a warm hoof and a good nights sleep.

Maybe it's calling out to Silver Lining too?

Maybe that's how the unicorn guard found it?

Maybe she can do this after all, Luna thinks, maybe she can actually be the one to help Equestria this time, not the one to destroy it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do adore this story, and I really hope that everyone else will grow to like it too. I plan on really going in depth into the world, and the mythology, of the series. Any input, please send it in!

* * *

Something about the book they have found makes Luna leery, like it should not ever be looked at or opened or read. For the longest moment, she just stares at it, watches it as though it is alive and about to attack, and maybe Silver Lining feels the same way?

Maybe his chest goes tight at the sight of the book?

Maybe he wants to shove it back on the shelf and pretend it was never found?

Luna doesn't know because he doesn't say anything. Just stands at her side and stares at the book, just as he stares down all who enter her castle.

Eventually though, Luna knows that she cannot put it off any longer, and carefully folds back the cover. She is surprised to find that the pages inside are not distorted by age, but are crisp and clean and white. Then she is surprised to realize that she cannot read the words written there.

The first page is nothing but that strange language. It is all curls and symbols and whirls, and each supposed letter blends together with the next one until the string becomes never-ending.

The second page is different, and bears two pictures. The first of a mare with long legs and a curling mane and eyes as gentle as a newborn doe, and beside her a stallion that stands proud and strong. The image, made of soft strokes of dark ink, draws her in. Even just looking at the image makes her happy - a feeling swiftly taken away when her gaze lands on the second drawing. It's the same two ponies, but this time the stallion is cowering before the mare, who had a look in her eyes that Luna has only ever seen when looking in the mirror.

The strange mare has been taken by the Stars.

Page after page after pate, and they are all the same. Strange, unintelligable writing and then a picture drawn beside it, depicting the story that Luna cannot understand.

They aren't all of ponies either, some show dragons and others griffons and there is one that depicts a creature who is not quite a bird and not quite a snake but somewhere inbetween, and the ponies are chasing it out of the land, which Luna is quite sure that originally belonged to it.

Some of the stories, she knows just by the picture. Like the tale of the sea ponies, and that picture of a young mare who gazes longingly up at the moon, knowing full well it is her only friend.

Others, she feels as though she should know, like the image of two mares standing side by side, identicle looks of sorrow on their faces. Luna wonders if their sisters, can't help but feel that she knows them.

Eventually, the candle they are reading by begins to dim, as the light dwindles away to nothing. Luna's eyes hurt from the straing at looking at the pages, desperately trying to find any sort of clue.

"Perhaps you should finish looking in the morning, princess," says Silver Lining, giving Luna's shoulder a gentle and encouraging nudge.

The dark mare tries hard to scowl but finds that she can't. Instead, she turns tired eyes onto the one pony who knows what is happening and tries not to just give in.

"One more page," insists Luna. "Then I'll retire to my room."

Silver Lining nods his ascent and Luna turns the page and her heart quits beating for what seems to be a very

long

moment.

The ink is black and red and never ending grey, and the clouds are the same ones that are making their way towards Equestria. Claws reach from them and twisted faces flit through them and she doesn't realize that she isn't breathing until Silver Lining says her name and she has to take a sharp inhale of air.

Below the image of the clouds is a simple outline of a stallion. His eyes are dark and there's something about him that makes the entire library cold.

"This is it," breaths Luna. "If we can find someone to read these words, I know this will tell us what's going on!"

-x-x-x-

"What do you mean you can't read it?" demands Luna, and there is an edfe to her voice that she tries hard to keep out.

The small pony shrinks backwards, looking up at Luna with large, spectacled eyes. "I'm sorry, Princess, I've never seen anything like this before!"

And that is so far from what Luna wants to hear, she snorts and shakes her head, bringing one forehoof down onto the tile floor in irritation

anger

sorror

panic. Without the words from that book, Luna knows that there is little she can do. Maybe even nothing.

"You will find me someone who can translate those words. Do you hear me?" says Luna, and her words are nothing less then a demand.

Orange Glow nods and squeeks and scurries off, and there are few in the palace who still do that.

Even so, it hurts.

-x-x-x-

Every evening, a letter arrives in the palace furnace. It is neatly written and neatly rolled and always wrapped tight in a green ribbon. Luna knows who they are from. She knows who they are for, too.

Twilight Sparkle writes to Celestia everyday. Today is no exception, and the scroll appears in a burst of green flame, filling the room with the scent of cider and brimstone.

As the flames disperse, Luna glances into the furnace. The scrolls have begun to pile up and topple over and how long ago was it that Celestia was well enough to read those letters? How long ago since she replied?

At least two months, Luna realizes, and there is a letter for each and every day, just sitting there and going unheard.

So the young mare sits down, and she starts to read them.

-x-x-x-

The letters start out as Luna expects them too. Long and detailed and written in small, neat letters. Each one depicts a different day in Twilight Sparkle's life, a different lesson she has learnt.

A weeks worth of parchment is read and lain to the side.

Then, the letters mention a lack of response. Each one ends with muted concern, and ends with Twilight asking Celestia to respond soon.

Three weeks worth of letters are laid to the side.

The letters grow shorter, more to the point. They say only what Twilight learns that day, and nothing more.

Six weeks worth of letters are laid to the side.

Then, she opens a letter and the handwriting is different. There are less loops and less curls and less flourish, and it only has one sentence marring the white sheet.

_I miss you_.

Luna feels mildly sick. She does not know Twilight Sparkle very well, not like her elder sister, but she knows the feeling of utter abandonment that the young unicorn must be feeling very well. She remembers how it consumer her, until the Stars were able to creep inside of her mind and control her.

There is one letter left on the pile, the one that originally drew Luna's attention. She reaches forward and carefully unties the ribbon, and she doesn't think she has ever dreaded reading something so much before.

But she reads it, because she feels as though she has too. Right away, she knows it's different. The writing is that same looping style, but the wording is different. Less cordial and more abrupt.

_Celestia_, it says_, this isn't fair. Whatever problem you have, you need to just talk to Twilight about it. She's upset. Really upset._

It's signed Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, everyone! I want to give a big thanks to Twi, of TwiLanes! Zanti is completely her character, and I'm just borrowing him to add more life to my story. c:

* * *

In a far away land, many miles and days and lives away from Equestria, the clouds are not quite so far away. They are seen each morning as the sun rises and fill the sky all through out the day, until it is once more to dark to decipher cloud from sky.

In this land, where the sand runs golden and the water clear and sparse, it is watched carefully. There are always eyes turned towards the sky, steady gazes waiting for something to happen.

Anything to happen.

Anything.

Every day for many, many weeks, the zebra of the Umebwa tribe watch the sky. And sometimes they see clouds and other times they see faces and occasionally, when the wind is strong and wild, they hear low laughter. Like something lives in those clouds

breeds there

thrives there

waits there, for the perfect timing, and the zebra's all know that it's true.

Zanti knows that it's true.

_Remember my son, a story of old. It follows the trials of a colt with a heart of gold._

Time passes. The clouds don't move. Just hang there in the sky, taunting the tribe of zebra's living below it. Keeping the rain from cooling the land and their crops from growing, somedays blocking the sun out completely.

That's it though.

Nothing else.

Nothing worse.

Nothing that they cannot get used too, they decide, ignoring the cries of the few who still remember the tale of their ancestors. Even those who fight for them and beg them to leave are brushed aside and ignored, like they are nothing less than children.

Life returns to normal, and Zanti finds himself ushered from adobe hut to adobe hut, collecting old armor and bringing it to his home. There he sits at the far corner of his house, mending tears and bends and watching the sky through a carved window and leery, half closed eyes.

_This stallion was strong and noble and true, and he had a dream that he planned to follow through._

"It's moving," insists Zanti, giving an irritated snort when his chieftain just shakes his head.

"They have not moved in many days," says Owaba, shaking his head at the younger colt. The bright and colorful feathers that are tied in his mane catch on the action, twisting and fluttering and tangling in the old zebras black and green mane. "So there is no reason to leave with haste."

"There is though! You know the story as well as I do! You know it better," says Zanti, and he is trying so hard to remain calm. Just like his father when no one believes him, a steady force in the herd and an important member of the tribe. Trying but failing, and each word gets a little more persistant. "We should have left the moment those clouds appeared."

Something dark flits through Owaba's eyes, there and then gone, replaced with a weary sort of look. The type that says there will be no more arguement, but only because he cannot argue anymore.

Because the wind has grown sharp and cold

the years have grown on

weighing heavy in Owaba's mind. Memories of a time long before there were any boundries, and all of the ponies ran rampant and unguided. Back when Celestia had never been thought of and Nature's Grace was just a young thing, living in the little settlement that had once been Canterlot.

"No." says Owaba, after a long moment. "I will not force my tribe to go. We have traveled far too long, and there has been no new warnings in the winds song."

"But-" starts Zanti, and there is no more steady calm. Just loud insistance, and he scrambles to his hooves, nearly slipping on the strung bamboo matts.

Owaba rises to his hooves too, and that simple action cuts off the young hybrid. "No. No more argueing. Go."

Reluctantly, Zanti listens.

_Every day he grew stronger and less controlled, and the look in his eye grew to be so cold._

"I don't know what else to do, Zehera," says Zanti, sinking down onto his haunches. Warmth seeps through his fur and spreads, something that would normally be calming

soothing

relaxing, that would still his racing thoughts. Today though, it does nothing for the soldier in training. Is barely even registered, as he watches the pale pink and white zebra mare tend to her garden.

"If there is nothing else to do, then maybe you should give up too," answers Zehera. Unlike the others who have told him to stop, her words are kind and warm, not belittling. They are not barbed or meant to make him feel small and stupid.

"But I'm right! I know that I am!" Zanti closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to get everything that he understands and knows across in those few words. Trying to get her to trust him in a way that no one else does.

Zehera sets down her watering can and walks over to her friend, giving him a smile that resembles the sun. "You may be right, but that doesn't mean this is worth a fight. If father will not back down, then show him that you are still going to stay around."

She sounds so sure of herself, and Zanti wishes that he could be like Zehera. That the reign of his father did not weigh on his shoulders and the weight of his tribe did not press him closer to the ground. That he was not so quick to anger and had an easier time thinking

understanding

knowing what to do. Zanti gives a heavy sigh, ears drooping and head sinking. "How though? I can't do anything else to show Owaba that they're bad news. Me just being quiet and doing nothing isn't going to help my case."

"I didn't say do nothing," chides Zehera, and her words are followed by a soft laugh. Like the clouds don't scare her and this conversation is the same as would take place any other day. "You just need to do a different something."

_One day, the skies they turned black, and everyone knew this stallion had come back._

It takes Zanti awhile to decide what to do. To run Zehera's words through his mind, twist them and turn them, until they finally make sense. He may not be able to convince the chieftain of the cloud's dangers, but that doesn't mean he has to pretend that they're benign.

And so the young stallion that is neither pony nor zebra leaves his home every morning, before the sun has risen into the sky. Every morning, day, evening, night, Zanti walks - until his bones are weary and his eyes heavy, golden sand coating his body and the light of the fading sun catching on his fur, turning him into something else

magical

terrifing

memorable

and the other zebras watch him. Some look amused, most shake their heads and mutter. Unsavory words, just like always, but they still watch him and eventually their words become mere echoes of an old belief.

It is hard to hate someone that so strongly wishes to protect you, after all.

_Back to the land that once treated him bad...to show that he could take what they once had.._

"It's coming!" he shouts, and his hooves pound down against the dry ground. Each step sends a small cloud of dust into the air, into his eyes, into his lungs.

A few zebras look up from what they are doing. Most ignore him completely though - because while he is respected for his father. He is not yet respected for himself.

"Run!" insists Zanti, weaving through the other members of the tribe. They are all staring at him now, as he lunges at the hut that he calls home. The tattered cloth that serves as his door catches on the golden ring in his ear, and Zanti shakes his head and rips through it, hooves never stilling until he has clasped the handle of his sword in his mouth.

Outside, he can hear the sound of a stampede, as the Umebwe tribe spies those strange dark clouds and those strange dark creatures, and they all take off because they have heard the legend and know nothing but fear.

Zanti knows nothing but fear.

All the same, blade in mouth, he charges.

Voices echo in the young stallions ears, only he cannot make out the words. There is laughter and crying and screaming, and he swears that he can hear his mothers voice, beckoning him closer to the wall of darkness that is cascading towards his home. Begging Zanti to join her, and echoed by hundred

thousands

millions of other voices.

Zanti shakes his head, swiping the blade of his anciant blade through a plume of shadow. It screeches and recoils, but only for a moment. Then it shoots back at him

through him

into him

and the last thing that the brave Zanti sees is the grey tinted form of Zehera smiling at him, with that Summer sweet smile of hers.


End file.
